Why Harry potter is like Dragonball
by kungfukitty
Summary: Did you know dragonball was j.k.rowling's faveourite tv programme?


# **Why DragonballZ is like Harry Potter**

Okay, before you go and decide that I'm totally mad, and Harry potter couldn't possibly be like Dragonball, because one or the other is much better or whatever, hear me out, okay? I heard on an interview with J.K.Rowling, on j-pop.com researching for an English project, that her favorite tv programme is Dragonball, and the more I thought about it, the more I thought the two series were similar.

So what do you think, is it just me or what? (Oh yeah, you don't have to read all this, just stop either when I've proved my point or when it gets boring.)

Goku/Harry, is the main character of the series, they are both boys of high school age, and they are both orphans, as their parents died when they were really little. Both of their parents were killed by the 'baddest baddie', Frieza/Voldemort, who Goku/Harry will eventually end up defeating as the series progresses, and both baddies have an annoying habit of not dying. Both kids go on lots of magical adventures, meeting wizards, ogres, dragons etcetera, and they both always end up saving the day, even though neither of them are very bright, are they? They both ride a Nimbus(magic cloud thing)/Nimbus 2000 (a broomstick) and they both go to a school run by a wise old man with glasses and a long white beard, Master Roshi/Dumbledore who teaches them martial arts/wizarding.Goku/Harry is their favourite pupil and they help them through their adventures. At the beginning of the series Goku/Harry go on adventures with a genius of a girl called Bulma/Hermione who are real scolds and have the worst taste in boyfriends and who own an equally annoying cat called Puar/Crookshanks, Goku/Harry's other friend is a really geeky guy who never gets any limelight, called Kuririn/Ron. As they go on adventures they meet lots of other friends, including the terrible twosome Yamcha and Tien/Fred and George, a really little guy called Oolong/Dobby, who is a pain in the butt and usually gets them into trouble, not out of it. There's also a giant guy called Ox-king/Hagrid who has a dangerous obsession with dragons and other creatures and eats toffee that sticks your teeth together. Both Goku/Harry fall in love with a beautiful Chinese girl called Chi-chi/Cho, who sadly doesn't return their affections until they get older, (sorry harry potter fans, don't want to tell you too much! But if you go to j-pop you can find out lots of harry potter stuff, if they've still got the harry potter special on.) One of Goku/Harry's biggest rivals during the series is Vegeta/Draco, who is a baddie at the beginning of the series but somehow always ends up teaming up with the good guys when it's time to save the world. (Here I quote Vegeta: "Nobody kills Goku but Meeeee…" just then he launches an attack that saves Goku's life. Again.) Vegeta/Draco's parents both served under Frieza/Voldemort. Also, in both series, there is a continuous storyline that goes with the whole racism thing, where there are Saiyans(an alien race of really powerful fighters) and humans, or Wizards and humans. Both Vegeta and Draco tend to put people down because they are 'Mud-bloods'. Hey, don't think I've forgotten Sirius! He has a counterpart in Dragonball too, it's just I've saved him till last cause both characters are my faves of their series. Sirius would be paired with a Dragonball character called Pikkoro, as both are really cool! No, really, I do have better reasons than that! Both are kind of like father figures to Goku/Harry, and both aren't really trusted very much in the dbz/wizarding world, so they live on their own apart from talking to Goku/Harry and Co, and helping them out with all of their adventures and stuff. Both don't get nearly as many fanfics wrote about them as they should, (hint hint, it would be so cool if someone wrote a fanfic with both of them in! If anyone wants to then e-mail me when you've done it, as I wanna read it when it's up!) Both of them were thought to be a bad guy at the beginning, and both of them have kind of turned into good guys as the series progressed, still keeping that kind of ruthlessness the good guys aren't allowed to have. Oh yeah, another similarity, you know when a harry potter character points there finger and someone gets cursed, it's kind of like when a Dragonball character does an attack like the kamehameha or something. (Thanks to Charlotte for that spelling!) Another useless fact for you, both Harry Potter and DragonballZ are in the top ten words entered into search engines every month. (Thanks again Charly!) 

D'you like the pics?

Okay, that's just about all that I can think of, I hope it wasn't too boring for you, but review it and tell me what you think, you know, the review box?Down there?âJâ Good. You found it. Now use it or I'll set Sirius AND Pikkoro on you!


End file.
